Life Under the Sea
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Under the Sea once again but this time with no Ariel. Though they do get some great news about her, the Heartless attack again. So they jump into action needing to free the Sea from the darkness.


**Life Under the Sea**

On the Gummi Ship:

"Here's the next world but it looks like it's underwater." Riku explained.

"Really? Alright we're at Atlantica." Sora said.

"So how do we land?" Riku asked.

Sora got up and said, "Don't worry. Just set the course and it will drop us off."

"But Sora we can't breathe underwater." Kairi pointed out.

Sora smiled, "Actually we can. Thanks to a spell Donald taught me."

They looked unsure as they disappeared going into the world. Under the water, everything was normal. Fish were swimming around not brothering anyone. Suddenly a bright light flashed and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo came out. Yakumo landed on her back, Kairi landed on her side, and Riku slammed against the wall. Sora looked around being the only one who managed to stay up.

Yakumo rubbed her head and asked, "Was that supposed to happen?"

Then Yakumo noticed something weird. Now she had a gold fin and gold shells.

"What the?" Kairi asked noticing the same had happened to her.

Her's were pink and Sora smiled slightly swimming over.

"You guys are mermaids now. That spell transformed us into fish so we could breathe underwater." Sora explained.

"Cool!" Yakumo said.

"A little help." Riku said.

They looked up and saw Riku trying to free himself from the wall. Sora went over and helped him get loose. Riku also had a fin but was a gray color with another fin on his back.

"If I'd have to say you were turned into a Shark Riku." Sora said.

Riku sighed and the girls came swimming over carefully.

"Hey you guys got it." Sora smiled.

"A little." Kairi said.

Riku said, "I'm guessing we'll get use to it."

Sora nodded and then they heard, "Well look who's here."

They looked to see a red crab nearby with a yellow and blue striped fish.

Sora smiled, "Sebastian. Flounder."

Flounder came swimming over and said, "Welcome back Sora. Who are your friends?"

"This Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo. They're new here so they're not very good at swimming yet." Sora explained.

Flounder swam over to them, "Follow me. I'll teach you how to swim around here."

Flounder went off and they followed while Sora talked to Sebastian, "So how are things around here?"

"Things have been quiet since Ariel left with Eric." Sebastian said.

"Yeah I'd bet. Do you know how she's doing?"

"Last King Triton heard from her, Ariel is going to have a baby."

Sora smiled, "Really? That's great Sebastian."

"What's great Sora?" Riku asked swimming over.

"Looks like you guys have gotten the swimming thing down."

Yakumo smiled, "Yeah it was pretty easy when you get the hang of it. So what's the good new Sora?"

"Well Ariel, the daughter of King Triton, became a human and married someone named Prince Eric. I just found out that she's going to have a baby." Sora explained.

"That's awesome Sora." Kairi said.

Riku asked, "So this child will be from the sea and land?"

Sebastian nodded, "The first one ever."

"Good for Ariel." Yakumo said.

The happy moment was interrupted by a scream. They looked ahead only to see Heartless coming at them. They got out their weapons and started to attack them. They only killed a few of them before the Heartless back off and went away.

"Great the Heartless are here too." Riku said.

"They hadn't been here in a while." Sora pointed out.

Sebastian shook his head, "Don't tell this is happening again."

"I wish I could Sebastian but don't worry. That's why we're here." Sora said.

"So what now Sora?" Yakumo asked.

Sora thought for a moment, "We should go and talk to King Triton. He might know where these Heartless are coming from."

So they went off to see King Triton with Sebastian and Flounder. When they got into the throne room, King Triton looked upset.

"Your majesty Sora is back with his friends." Sebastian said swimming over to him.

King Triton looked and said, "Sora welcome back. I'm guessing you're here to stop our Heartless problem."

"That is my job King Triton." Sora said with a small smile.

"Yes you and your friends will be able to handle this right?"

"Yes we will but we need to know where they're coming from first. Do you have any idea where?" Sora said.

King Triton thought for a moment before saying, "We first saw the Heartless attack nearby Ariel's gotto."

"Thank you King Triton. We'll go check it out." Sora bowed before turning to his friends, "Come on guys follow me."

Sora swam off and each one of his friends bowed also before following Sora. Sora led them to Ariel's gotto but they didn't go inside yet.

"So what's inside the gotto Sora?" Riku asked.

"All of Ariel's things that she's collected from the human world. She always dream about living with the humans and now her dreams come true."

Yakumo looked around and spotted something, "Guys look. Some things out there."

Suddenly a large shark came out from the reef and came towards them. They swam out of the way and got out their weapons. They tried to attack but the shark was too fast. The shark bit Kairi's arm but she managed to slash it away soon after. Yakumo tried a fire spell, it worked, but it was weaker than usually.

"Oh right. Water cancels out fire." Yakumo said to herself.

Then the shark came after her so she waited for it. When it got closer, she raised her sword and slammed it onto the shark's nose. The shark recoiled and quickly swam away.

"Kairi you ok?" Sora asked worried.

"Yeah I'm alright Sora. The shark bite didn't do a lot of damage." Kairi explained with a smile.

Sora seemed to relax and Yakumo used Cure on Kairi's wound. Sora went over and moved the rock in front of the gotto. It revealed an opening in the rock and Sora swam inside followed by his friends.

Sora came to stop and said, "Wait guys. Look."

They looked ahead and saw someone sitting there. It was a girl that looked like a squid but Yakumo knew who she was.

"Mist." Yakumo said quietly.

"She must be the one causing all the Heartless attacks." Sora replied quietly.

Mist turned towards them but didn't see them. They had managed to get closer to the opening so Mist wouldn't see them. Mist waved her hand and some of the Heartless from before appeared.

"Where are they? I want them taken down." Mist said.

One started to make some noise but they couldn't understand what it was saying.

"The Heartless have no idea where we are but won't stop searching." Riku said.

Yakumo looked at him, "How did you know that?"

Riku looked away, "I was taken over by Xehanort which put me very close to the darkness. It allowed me to gain the ability to understand the Heartless language."

Yakumo looked back towards Mist and Riku sighed in relief. He was glad that Yakumo had bought his story even if it wasn't a totally lie.

Mist looked mad, "I DON'T CARE. I WANT YOU TO FIND THEM NOW!"

The Heartless looked scared and disappeared. They went out of the cave so they wouldn't get spotted. They hid as they heard Mist come out of the gotto. Mist moved the rock back into place and headed off towards Atlantica.

"Come on we have to hurry." Yakumo said.

They swam off to Atlantica hoping to cut Mist off before she got there. Mist sent out her Heartless to attack Atlantica but suddenly they were all destroyed.

Mist looked back and smiled, "Well look who's here."

Sora and the others were close by ready for a fight. Mist snapped her fingers and sent Heartless after them. They easily killed all the Heartless that Mist sent at them. Mist looked mad and started to swim off.

"Oh no you don't." Yakumo said swimming after her.

Yakumo caught up to her and slashed at her with her sword. Mist blocked it with one of her arrows and pushed Yakumo back.

"You can't win. Your fire powers are useless down." Mist said sending a wind attack at Yakumo.

The wind spell mixed with the water making it even more powerful. It slammed into Yakumo hard but she still held her ground. Yakumo shook her head and glared at mist.

"So what? My fire spells may not work but my sword still works fine."

Yakumo charged at Mist slashing her arm with the sword. Mist growled and shot another wind spell at Yakumo. Yakumo got out of the way just in time and slashed at Mist again. This time she got Mist across the chest but the wound wasn't that bad. Mist shot an arrow but Yakumo also dodged that one. Mist growled again and sent Heartless at Yakumo. Yakumo fought them off leaving Mist to swim away.

She was starting to have a little trouble with the Heartless and knew she couldn't let Mist get away. Her friends came in and helped her beat the Heartless.

"Where's Mist?" Sora asked.

Yakumo pointed the way, "She was heading towards King Triton's throne room."

"Then let's go." Kairi said.

"Actually we might want to wait a few minutes." Sora said quickly.

"Why?" Riku asked confused.

Sora looked nervous, "Well…you've never seen King Triton mad….."

Then an explosion went off from the throne room and Sora pointed out, "That was most likely him."

They went over to see what had happened and went into the throne room. They looked around but didn't see Mist or any Heartless nearby.

"Where did she go?" Yakumo asked.

"That squid left here moments after I attacked her. She couldn't handle my powers." King Triton said setting the Trident next to him.

"Told you. Not someone to mess with." Sora mumbled.

"Tell me Sora who was that girl?" King Triton asked.

"I think Yakumo can explain that one better." Sora said.

Yakumo swam forward, "Well King Triton her name is Mist and she comes from my world."

"Your world?"

"Yes you see my world has two kingdoms: one of light and one of dark. Mist is the princess of the dark Kingdom. She has control over the Heartless and the power of wind on her side." Yakumo explained.

"I see. Now tell me which side are you from."

Yakumo paused for a moment, "I'm Princess Yakumo from the light Kingdom and the wielder of the power of fire."

"I see. I'm guessing you left your world to stop Mist from taking over the worlds." King Triton said.

"Yes King Triton."

King Triton nodded, "Very well. It seems you're in good hands with Sora and his friends."

Sebastian came in and said, "Your majesty the Heartless have disappeared from Atlantica."

"Good." King Triton said.

Then Sora's Keyblade appeared and he got ready. The rock in front of the gotto began to glow also and a lock appeared in the sky. Sora shot a beam of light into it, it clicked, and disappeared.

"Goodbye Sora. We shall contact you if anything else happens." King Triton said.

They bowed and left the throne room. They got back on the Gummi Ship and took off for another world.

The end of Life Under the Sea


End file.
